


Fundamental Laws of Magic and Attraction

by Chiharu



Series: Charms and Repellents [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Improper use of the Room of Requirement, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: "By the time classes start again, everyone at Hogwarts has heard the story about how Lee Seungil, the Hogwarts Champion, was dramatically played and dumped by Jean-Jacques Leroy, the Durmstrang Champion."In which the Triwizard Tournament returns to Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs control the student-run rumor mill, more than one person attempts to hex JJ, and Professor Katsuki is hiding something Very Important.





	

Seungil isn't sure what JJ expected when he asked Seungil to be his date to the Yule Ball. But, judging by the surprise that flickers across JJ's face, it’s clear he didn't expect Seungil to say yes.

"What, really?" JJ asks, looking more baffled than Seungil has seen ever since the Durmstrang delegation stormed through the Great Hall at the onset of the Triwizard Tournament. Even back then, Jean-Jacques Leroy had donned a look of infuriating confidence, as if he already knew that the Goblet of Fire would choose him.

"Yes," Seungil says again, closing his charms book. The growing whispers around them and the looks of astonishment from the other students in the library suggest that Madam Pince will probably kick them out soon. "Let's walk."

JJ schools his face back into an expression of smugness as he follows Seungil out. "So, did I finally charm my way into your heart? You couldn't resist my rugged, French-Canadian magnetism, eh?"

Seungil considers pushing him down the staircase. He's never been called a violent person, but JJ's nagging presence, topped with the recent madness in Seungil's life, has made him more irritable than normal. "No," he says flatly. "It benefits me to be friends with the Durmstrang Champion. I'm not in the habit of turning down advantageous acquaintances."

"So I'm only an acquaintance? How hurtful." JJ grins and wraps an arm around Seungil's shoulder. "You're my date now! The two most eligible bachelors are now the subject of the most forbidden love affair in this school. So tragic!"

Seungil is pretty sure that title is reserved for Professor Nikiforov from Beauxbatons, who has been bewitched with Hogwart's Charms professor ever since the beginning of the tournament. In fact, Seungil knows that Phichit has made a small fortune manning the student betting pool for when Professor Katsuki would give in to Professor Nikiforov, but that's neither here nor there. Instead, Seungil shrugs JJ's arm off. "It wouldn't be the first time two champions went to the Yule Ball together."

"Sure," JJ says as they turn into one of the more popular halls. A few Ravenclaws give them confused glances, but they either look enamoured or look away when JJ blows them air kisses. "But, I must warn you," JJ says with an level of seriousness.

"What?"

JJ grabs Seungil's free hand. "I will be the best date ever, but,” he sighs, “you must promise not fall in love with me."

"Goodbye." Seungil extracts his hand and walks away. He ignores the cheerful "toodles~" coming from behind him and heads for Ravenclaw tower. Seungil is intercepted mid-route by a delighted Phichit.

"Here's our champion!” Phichit cheers as he hip-checks Seungil. "Guess what I heard about your date to the Yule Ball~"

Seungil frowns. "How could you _possibly_ know that already?"

"I have my sources." Phichit brings a hand to his lips in mock secrecy, then laughs when Seungil grabs Phichit's Hufflepuff scarf and tries to mummify his face with it. They're almost at the tower by the time Phichit resurfaces from his scarf. "I heard from some Durmstrang students that Jean-Jacque Leroy planned on asking you out publicly as a joke."

A joke. It doesn't surprise Seungil that JJ would do something like this for show. He's not sure how he should feel, and decides to categorize his emotions for later. "Well, I said yes."

"I heard that too." Phichit hums in a rare moment of thoughtfulness. "Do you regret it now?"

"I'm indifferent," Seungil tells him honestly as they arrive. He gives the eagle the answer to the riddle of the week and lets Pichit follow him into the common room. "So, are you going to copy my DADA homework or not?"

Phichit's face splits into a large smile. "Of course!"

 

 

 

 

 

The story of how a muggleborn Ravenclaw became Hogwarts’ Triwizard Champion is a wild one.

Seungil hadn't even known he had magic until his first letter from Hogwarts came in the post. Back then, he had been content with going to middle school in Seoul and being an absolutely normal person. Both his parents were mathematicians, and Seungil had always considered himself more logical than most kids his age. 

Magic, in comparison, seemed improbable and illogical.

His family had thought the letters were a joke. When more owls came, Seungil's father filed a complaint with the neighbourhood association about the influx of wildlife in their area. Then one summer day, Headmistress McGonagall appeared in front of their house with a request to speak to Seungil's parents. By the end of the conversation, she had convinced them that enrolling Seungil at Hogwarts was the only way to fulfil his fullest potential.

The truth was that Seungil always knew he was different. Yet, he had filed illogical incidents of flying erasers and reappearing lunches into the depth of his mind. To him, magic seemed unpredictable and daunting. That's why he'd declared, to both his parents and McGonagall, that he wasn't going to Hogwarts.

The Headmistress had given him a small smile, something he would later recognize as a sign of approval. "Someone wise once said that it is the unknown we fear, nothing more. You do not have to come to Hogwarts. But, if you refuse now, you will continue to be weighed down by the unknown for years to come."

Seungil had no real reply to that. He flew out to London with his parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express two months later.

The rest, as they say, is history.

 

 

 

 

 

By lunchtime the following day, Hogwarts is abuzz with the news of Seungil's non-existent love life. Seungil is used to the rumor mill at Hogwarts, given that his best friend plays an active role in circulating most of them. He accepts joking congratulations from fellow Ravenclaws and ignores glances from strangers. Still, he doesn't expect the Beauxbatons Champion to approach him at the Great Hall and lean over his shoulder.

"I hear you're taken now," Mila says with a hum. She's followed by that perpetually angry-looking blond boy. "I can't believe JJ beat me to it!"

Seungil ignores the baffled looks coming from his friends. "That’s flattering, but I don't think you were ever interested in asking me."

Mila gives him a deceptively sweet smile. "But now you'll never know! Anyways, talk to you later. Bye, Phichit!"

"Bye!" Phichit chirps around a mouthful of meat pie as they watch Mila and her friend go to the Slytherin table to talk to Sala Crispino.

"Do you know _everyone_?" Leo asks Phichit when they're out of Mila's listening range. Next to him, Guanghong nods in mutual disbelief.

Phichit looks nonplussed and continues comparing his notes with Seungil's. "I'm friendly, that’s all! Plus, she's a part of the Katsuki-Nikiforov betting pool."

" _She's_ in on it too?!"

"Yep." Phichit moves his scroll down more and pouts at his illegible handwriting. "She's surprised it's taking so long. Apparently Professor Nikiforov was quite the catch back in Beauxbatons."

The truth is that Viktor Nikiforov, Professional Quidditch player turned glorified Beauxbatons babysitter, is _still_ a catch. What none of them address is the fact that the collective Hufflepuff house is fiercely protective of Professor Katsuki. Seungil knows because he's heard stories about Emil crashing private course-planning sessions between the two. Leo, too, has admitted to messing up Professor Nikiforov's language charm so that every compliment he gave turned into a comment about Nearly Headless Nick. It's the most competitive Hufflepuffs have been since Seungil's first year at Hogwarts, when Hufflepuff almost tied with Gryffindor for the House Cup.

Lunch ends soon after that. Seungil bids Guanghong and Leo goodbye as he walks to the library with Phichit. On the way, they run into a group of Gryffindors with JJ, who waves at the sight of them.

"Hello, lover~" JJ winks when the girls excuse themselves.

"Don't call me that," Seungil says while Phichit says, "You haven't even gone on a single date!"

JJ looks between Phichit and Seungil. Then he settles on smirking at Phichit. "I can remedy that. I'll take Seungil on so many dates, people will give us a celebrity couple name."

Phichit smiles in response. "Tell Seungil that, not me."

"Seungil, will you-"

"No.”

"Why not?"

"We _just_ saw you flirting with those Gryffindors. Why do you think I'd take you seriously now?"

"You'll have to work harder to charm him," Phichit chirps in agreement.

JJ considers this for a moment before returning to his normally irritating self. "You'll have to anticipate my romantic advances, Seungil. See ya!" Then he's gone, his red Durmstrang robe flowing behind him as he rounds the corner.

"I think," Phichit says after a while, "that he’s jealous."

This is inconceivable to Seungil. "Don't be silly. Let's get going."

 

 

 

 

 

In Seungil's first year, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw got grouped together during Potions. By the second week of class, Seungil's unfriendliness was so universally acknowledged that no one wanted to work with him. Phichit, haven shown up late one day, was assigned to be Seungil's partner. If Phichit knew about Seungil's dislike for socializing, he paid no attention to it and chatted away while they brewed a silkworm potion.

"So where are your notes?" Phichit asked halfway through, when their concoction began to smell faintly of onions.

Seungil continued stirring the pot. "I didn't take notes. I, eh, have a photographic memory."

"Wow," Phichit said before their potion promptly blew up. It turned out that Phichit had added an extra ingredient, resulting in a volatile mixture that coated their robes for weeks to come. They stayed behind together after class to clean up the workbench, and by all means, Seungil should have been mad.

Instead, Phichit became his Potions partner for the rest of the year, mostly because no one wanted to work with them after that incident. They sat together at lunch, in the library, and during quidditch matches. By their third month at hogwarts, Phichit had started sweet-talking Ravenclaws into giving him the password to Ravenclaw tower so he could bother Seungil in his room. This soon became a pattern as Phichit's aggressive friendliness evolved. While Seungil studied and rose to the top of their class, Phichit charmed other students, professors, and even the animals in their Care of Magical Creatures class.

In their second year, Seungil became a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and Phichit a beater for Hufflepuff. During their first game against each other, Phichit hit a stray bludger into Seungil's head. It was originally intended for the Ravenclaw seeker, who ducked out in time. Long story story, Seungil was the one who fell 20 meter and woke up in the hospital two days later to Phichit crying over his bed. "I almost killed you!" Phichit said while wiping his snot on Seungil's sheets. 

"I'm alive," Seungil replied stiffly . "Now get off me. You're heavy." To make up for nearly killing him, Phichit talked Hagrid into letting Seungil play with his wolf-dog hybrid puppy.

In their fifth year, Phichit challenged Michele Crispino, a Slytherin, to a duel for insulting Professor Katsuki. While Phichit was incredibly unthreatening, he asked Seungil to be his second. By then, most of the student body perceived Seungil with a mixture of awe and alarm, and Michele ended up backing out. In a weird twist of events, they all ended up as pseudo-friends afterwards.

So, by his final year at Hogwarts, Seungil was content to call Phichit his closest friend. Phichit was easy going and thoughtful, and his occasional carelessness was remedied by Seungil's own cautiousness. After the ill-fated quidditch incident, their friendship suffered no major downfalls.

Until Seungil's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

Mathematically, the probability of being chosen as champion was fairly high. There was only a handful of qualified people, given that their year had the fewest students in Hogwarts history. It came with being one of the first classes to enroll after the restoration. Seungil was arguably the best student at Charms and DADA, and even though he had planned to stop playing quidditch this year before the Triwizard Tournament announcement, that didn't erase five years of athletic history.

The only problem was: Seungil never submitted his name.

Seungil hates unnecessary, over the top things. This includes participating in dangerous and over-publicized wizarding tournaments. So when the Goblet of Fire spit out his name and sent the Ravenclaw table into chaotic frenzy, Seungil had been the most shocked out of everyone present. He had walked, stiffly, to the front table as he, JJ, and Mila were whisked off to the back room.

The rest of the night was a blur. Instinctively, Seungil made mental notes of everything, from the briefing details to the wallpaper to the lace pattern on Mila's robes. Still, he felt strangely disconnected from reality like the day Headmistress McGonagall came to his house.

The party in the Ravenclaw common room was in full swing when Seungil returned, and Seungil let himself be pulled into a few hugs before making a quick escape for his room. Inside, he found Phichit lounging on his bed with Quaffles, the house cat. As if sensing Seungil's mood, Quaffles jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire," Seungil said, for the first time that night. It felt weird to admit the truth to Phichit, when he hadn't told any of the adults this much.

Phichit looked at him and said, "I know. I'm the one who put it in there."

"Why?"

"Because-" Phichit sat up and crossed his legs with uncharacteristic seriousness. "You're one of the best students at Hogwarts, but you never seem to enjoy anything. I know you don't like to expend excessive energy, but sometimes it feels like you don’t care anymore.”

This was all true. Personally, Seungil thought he peaked too early. He no longer found classes interesting or challenging, and being at the top felt more like a burden than an honor. The quiet, mundanity of boarding school life made him miss his parents and his dog more so than ever. While Seungil didn't regret being a wizard, Phichit's comment had an heavy ounce of truth.

"Plus, I didn't know for sure you'd be chosen!"

"I-" Seungil opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I'll help you," Phichit promised, and Seungil believed him.

In the end, Phichit's extensive social network helped Seungil fill in the details of the First Task, where the champions had to orienteer out of the forbidden forest after taming a magical creature of their choice. Seungil had won after gathering the right combination of berries to offer to a Diricawl, who performed a beast-class apparition that dropped Seungil off right outside of the forest. 

“How did you beat me?!” JJ had asked, incredulous, when he came riding out of the forest on a disgruntled chimera. He got a mauled arm and second place for his troubles, although the audience found his performance to be much more theatrical. It was a turning point in their interaction. Up until then, JJ had regarded Seungil with a combination of disinterest and disappointment, as if he expected the Hogwarts Champion to be more flashy, more sociable, and more… Not-Seungil.

And Seungil, in truth, had enjoyed proving JJ wrong. 

 

 

 

 

 

JJ appears in the Great Hall a few days later and drapes himself over Seungil's back. “Come eat with me!"

"I'm already eating here," Seungil says. "And I have company."

JJ grins. "Then I'll eat with you!"

"Where do you plan on sitting?" Seungil asks, gesturing at the already full table.

"On your lap?" JJ makes a wounded noise when Seungil glares at him.

As if on cue, Guanghong excuses himself to go to the library and Leo follows him wordlessly. Emil looks confused for a moment before voicing Seungil's thoughts. "Am I... Not supposed to be here?"

"Stay." JJ waves his hands dismissively and nods at his companion. "Otabek will eat with us too!"

Otabek turns out of be JJ's perfectly respectable friend from Durmstrang. He engages Emil in conversation about herbology while JJ makes himself an annoying extension of Seungil.

"So!" JJ flicks some bangers off Seungil's plate. "Tell me more about you! What do your parents do? I come from four generations of wand tuners, and my family is the most famous name in the business in North America!"

Seungil moves his plate away from JJ. "They're mathematicians."

JJ squints.

"It's Arithmancy for muggles," Otabek explains before returning to his conversation. By now, some Ravenclaws have joined in the riveting discussion about the effect of Tulipa schrenkii in healing potions. In fact, Seungil would rather pay attention to that conversation than whatever is coming out of JJ's mouth.

“I’m fantastic at Arithmancy!” JJ feels the need to point out.

"Good for you."

"So what did you want to be as a kid? I've always wanted to be a professional quidditch player, of course. My mother even bought me a firebolt for my seventh birth-" JJ stops his self-obsessed narrative when Otabek very obviously kicks him under the table.

It's a question very few people have asked Seungil. "I wanted to be a figure skater."

"Like... Hockey? I played a bit of that when I was a kid."

"How Canadian of you," Seungil tsks.

"Will you skate for me?" JJ doesn't look surprised when Seungil says no. “Why must you play hard to get? Let’s put a smile on that face.”

Seungil pushes his plate towards the pile of discarded ones and stands up. “This is what my face always looks like.”

“It’s a very handsome face,” JJ agrees.

“You were _just_ complaining about it,” someone says nearby, and it occurs to Seungil that everyone is eavesdropping on their conversation. 

Seungil picks up his bag and starts heading out of the hall. He’s not surprised when JJ follows him, albeit waving to a few admirers along the way. It’s an affection Seungil is unfamiliar with, for most Hogwarts students have gotten used to Seungil’s distaste for platitude. It’s fine. Seungil has no need for admirers or fans. 

“Where are we going to now?” JJ wants to know.

“ _I’m_ going to one of the greenhouses to work on an assignment,” Seungil says. “You should go back to whatever you were doing.”

“Right now, I’m getting to know you,” JJ says. He then proceeds to follow Seungil to the greenhouse and talk, mostly to himself, while Seungil works on repotting a row of aconium. “I did hear you’re kind of a nerd,” JJ drawls when Seungil spends five minutes gauging the health of a pot by the width of the aconium leaves. 

Seungil moves on to the next pot. “That implies I’m overly passionate about one subject, which I’m not.” The truth is Seungil’s overly analytical nature allows him to perform well academically. He enjoys the recognition that comes with academic success, even if he’s not overly passionate about a particular subject. 

“So what _do_ you like?” JJ asks, sitting on a workbench and poking at venomous tentacular plant on the topmost shelves. He yelps when the plant comes alive and slaps his hand with one of its roots. “Ouch!”

“Idiot.” Seungil walks over, takes JJ’s hand, and examines the cut. “Only the skin broke. I don’t see any discoloration or evidence it released venom. You’re lucky they’re in hibernation around this time of the year.” Seungil pulls out his wand and performs a simple healing charm. “It’s probably fine now, but I’d still drop by the hospital wing later and ask Madam Pomfrey to take a look.”

“Aren’t you going to kiss it better?”

“Kiss it yourself,” Seungil says immediately. He pauses, remembering JJ’s question. “And I like order. Logic.”

This sends JJ into a curious hum. “Those sound like lifestyle habits, not personality traits.” 

“Sorry you find me boring.” Seungil is used to this. He’s been told, more than once, that his personality does not match his appearance-- that he should smile more, care more, _be_ more. It’s no skin off his back this late in the game, but he’s still surprised when JJ tugs on the end of his robe.

“Hey,” JJ says. With him sitting on the bench and Seungil standing in front of him, JJ actually needs to look up for once. “I didn’t mean it as an insult. Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“Then don’t be sad.” JJ sounds strangely sincere for once. “You looked upset.”

“I-” Seungil begins to say as the door to the greenhouse bangs open. They turn to find some young Slytherins laughing and holding baskets of shrivelfigs. They freeze at the sight of Seungil and JJ, and Seungil unconsciously steps away. He’s almost done with his repotting, so Seungil busies himself with the soil. 

JJ declares that he has a meeting with his advisor, Professor Giacometti, and bids Seungil goodbye with an air kiss. This sends the Slytherins into hushed whispers, which Seungil ignores as he finishes his work and leaves.

It’s a joke, Seungil reminds himself. JJ asked him to the Yule Ball as a joke, and the only way to beat him at this game is for Seungil to play along.

 

 

 

 

 

Three days later, the Tournament committee announces the date for the Second Task, scheduled a mere five days after the Yule Ball.

“Aren’t you _excited_?” Michele hisses from his end of the table, then quickly glances down when Professor Cialdini tells him to focus. The other students seem to echo his sentiment, with the way they exchange hurried whispers and sneak glances at Seungil. 

Seungil knows that his rank in the First Task doesn’t guarantee smooth sailing for the rest of the tournament. Still, a sense of urgency never comes, even though Phichit promises to do his best to scout out his information network.

That night, Headmistress McGonagall gives an impromptu speech announcing a special performance in the courtyard that upcoming weekend. She finishes with a reminder for everyone to continue their studies, even with the holiday break swiftly approaching. This has the exact opposite effect, and all anyone can talk about for the next two days is the “mystery performance.” The rumors range from Professor Nikiforov singing to Hagrid juggling to even a guest visit by Harry Potter himself. 

“So, are you ready for today’s festivities?” JJ asks, appearing obnoxiously outside of the Ravenclaw Tower just as Seungil steps out. It makes Seungil wonder if Phichit sold his timetable to JJ.

“No, I’m going to the library,” Seungil says. He’s stopped in his tracks when JJ manually steers him in the opposite direction, JJ’s hands firm and warm on Seungil’s shoulders.

“I thought you’d say that, which is why I’m accompanying you to today’s event!” JJ even manages to pull two flasks of apple cider from his robes and reheat them with a spell. “I heard you skip breakfast a lot, so I grabbed these for you. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks?” Seungil accepts his flask idly and lets himself be pushed in the direction of the courtyard, where students are already gathered. The celebration outside is even larger than he expected, with students from all three schools mingling in the crisp December air. A group of Gryffindors are passing out candy from Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, and Seungil almost laughs when they pass by some first years coughing out small fire puffs.

They find a spot in the back of the crowd. At the front stands a stage, with floating curtains charmed to cover it. JJ leans his weight on Seungil. “What do you think we’ll see?”

Seungil takes another sip of the cider, which is surprisingly good. “Who knows.”

“Hah! I know you’re excited! You wouldn’t have come otherwise!” JJ looks satisfied when Seungil doesn’t argue. They’re joined moments later by Sala and Mila, who seem delighted to see them.

“Look at this handsome pair!” Sala says with a goblet of butterbeer. “The Romeo and Juliet of the Triwizard Tournament!”

“I’m definitely Romeo,” JJ says immediately. 

Seungil ignores him and looks at Mila’s green and silver gloves. “Are you a Slytherin now?”

Mila wiggles her fingers at him. “Sala lent them to me. They’re comfy. Why? Did you want me to wear Ravenclaw gear too? I’ll happily model your clothes for you.” Her hair is pulled up by small hippogriff-shaped clips today, showing off the slope of her neck under her Beauxbatons robes. There’s something undeniably beautiful about the entire Beauxbatons delegation. Seungil supposes he’d find her attractive, maybe, if he liked girls. 

“Ah, Otabek! Get over here!” JJ waves until Otabek joins them with a bar of Weasley’s famous spiced chocolate, Otabek chewing like he’s not consuming the fiery volcanos of death. “Does anyone know what this performance is?” JJ asks. “Are we going to meet some real-life veelas?”

“Close enough,” Mila says as the crowd stirs around them. Up stage, Professor Nikiforov has appeared and begun to announce a Beauxbatons Choir performance. He bows dramatically as the curtains rise. 

Seungil knows enough about music to admit that the choir is extraordinary. The singing fills the entire courtyard and echoes across the rest of Hogwarts grounds. At the front of the choir stands Mila’s short angry friend, except he seems almost angelic now with his hair pulled back into loose braids. The performance is so enchanting that even JJ doesn’t interrupt with his typically inane comments. Before Seungil knows it, the songs are finished and his cider is cold.

“That was quite good,” Otabek says as the crowd claps and cheers. 

“Isn’t it?” Mila pulls out her wand and reheats Sala’s butterbeer. She does the same for JJ and Seungil before going into a history of the Beauxbatons Choir. Mila is telling them a story about a French Princess when a small figure in white stumps over and yells “oi, hag!”

Mila looks completely nonplussed and hugs the boy. “Yuri! You were so good up there!”

“Shut up and let me go!” Yuri hisses into her chest. 

“You were very charming,” JJ adds with a leer. “Milady.”

“I’ll Kedavra you!”

This send Mila into another fit of laughter. “Don’t worry, Yuri wouldn’t do that. He’s so unthreatening that his patronus is a cat.”

“Cats are great companions,” Otabek says, apropos to nothing. He ignores the looks of disbelief from everyone and continues, “I have one at home and he’s a very noble creature.”

“That thing is like a _lion_ ,” JJ wails, and then goes on about how Otabek’s breeder parents keep exotic creatures at their estate in Kazakhstan.

Yuri scoots closer to Otabek. “I like lions,” he says simply.

Otabek looks at him quietly. “So do I.”

“So what’s your patronus?” JJ asks Seungil when the girls have wandered off and Otabek and Yuri are deep in conversation about large cats. “Mine is a peacock.”

Phichit appears then with an armful of pumpkin pasties “Seungil’s patronus is a dog! He has a very friendly husky at home!” He doesn’t wait before sticking a pastie in Seungil’s mouth and handing the rest out to the group. 

JJ is immediately interested. “I want to meet your dog too!” 

“You’re the dog here,” Yuri mumbles, which sends them into another bickering match that results in Yuri kicking JJ for calling him a kitten. No one intervenes until Yuri jumps on JJ and starts pulling at his hair, at which point Otabek and Seungil reluctantly separate them. 

“This is so wild,” Phichit whispers when JJ looks more concerned about his hair than the bruise appearing on his arm. 

“Our date was interrupted by a small, feral cat,” JJ laments. 

Seungil sticks his hands into the pockets of his robe, a small smile tugging at the end of his lips. “Better luck next time.”

JJ looks excited at the prospect of ‘next time.’ 

 

 

 

 

 

A week before Christmas, the Great Lake freezes over night. Some students charm ornaments over the trees and turn the lake into a makeshift skating rink. Seungil has a perfect view of it from the room he shares with his perpetually missing roommates, one who sleeps in his prefect girlfriend’s private room and the other who spends most nights in the library. 

Unsurprisingly, Phichit hasn’t heard much about the Second Task outside of the fact that it requires extensive knowledge of herbs. Seungil knew this much already from the clue he was given-- a tiny cauldron. 

Seungil, who’s used to going home for Christmas, receives presents from his parents early after Phichit lends them his owl. His mom also takes the liberty of sending over some formal wear, and Seungil takes pity on Kl̂xng by feeding him the mouse that’s been rampaging through the Ravenclaw common room. He’s coming down from the owlery when he runs into JJ signing an autograph for a blushing Hufflepuff girl. 

“S-sorry!” She says when she spots Seungil.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” JJ reassures her. “Seungil doesn’t mind. He knows there’s enough of me to go around. Right?”

“I couldn’t care less about him,” Seungil confirms. Regardless, he thanks her when she wishes them both good luck with the Second Task.

“I have a surprise for you!” JJ holds up the box in his arms, which turns out to be a pair of skates. “Otabek lent them to me and let me charm them into your size. I also had my mom send over my old ones. Let’s go skating!”

Seungil hasn’t skated much outside of yearly visits to the rink during his Christmas break, so he lets himself be dragged to the lake where students are already huddling on ice.

“Are you ready to wow me?” JJ asks when they find a patch of grass to sit on. He ties his own skates messily and grins when Seungil leans over to re-lace them. 

Seungil can probably still execute a few jumps, but it’s near impossible to do so with so many other people on the ice. Instead, they follow the other students and skate in a clockwise circle. They don’t hold hands, but Seungil does steady JJ when an inexperienced Gryffindor stumbles into them. By the time she skates off, JJ’s cheeks are already a warm, red hue. 

“You should’ve worn your robe,” Seungil says.

“Nonsense! I’ve played quidditch in less! Maybe you’ll get the pleasure of seeing me shirtless on my broom one day.”

“No thanks.” Still, Seungil unwraps his scarf and circles it around JJ’s neck. The blue and bronze look good against JJ’s red jumper.

JJ smirks. “I knew you cared about me.”

“That’s speculation,” Seungil says, then smiles when JJ declares _Race you to the other end!_. A group of Beauxbatons students look surprised when JJ speeds past them on the ice, Seungil following at a competitive pace. They arrive at the other end of the lake at almost the same time, both of them laughing when JJ has to throw himself on a patch of grass to avoid body slamming into Professor Katsuki.

“Are you two okay?!” Professor Katsuki asks, his glasses half-fogged. For someone who’s supposed to be chaperoning the ice rink, he’s excessively lenient. “You should think about coming here when there’s fewer people, if you want to race.”

“He never thinks before he acts,” Seungil replies, hunched over while trying to catch his breath.

“That’s speculation,” JJ shoots back. He smirks when Seungil lets out another huff of laughter.

Professor Katsuki gives them a fond look as people skate around them. “Well, be careful, okay? We can’t have you both injured before the ball.”

“Are you gonna dance with Professor Nikiforov at the ball?” JJ leers. 

This makes Professor Katsuki blush. “Um, that’s- I don’t think you need to worry about that. Just focus on the ball and the Second Task. You too, Seungil.”

“I’m always focused.”

“He’s focused on this handsome man right here.” JJ gestures proudly at himself. 

Seungil squints. “I don’t see anyone.”

“Hey, stop hogging the rink with your gross flirting!” Michele yells as he glides over with Emil in tow. He looks vaguely uncomfortable when JJ tries to win him over by _flirting_ with him, so Seungil wordlessly tugs JJ away.

“Jealous?” JJ asks when Seungil puts both hands on his elbows to move them towards the other side of the rink. “You’re definitely more my type than he is.”

“Everyone is your type,” Seungil says, because it’s true. He fondly remembers the first night of the tournament, when he saw JJ attempt to charm and subsequently get shut down by Headmistress McGonagall. He doesn’t let go until they’ve stepped off the ice. 

“How did you feel about our second date?”

“It was acceptable.”

“Well, you know what they say. The third time’s the charm.”

Seungil has no clue what that means, so he summons his shoes out of all the scattered pairs on the grass and changes out of the skates. Thankfully, JJ doesn’t crack any more jokes as they head back into the castle. 

“So, are we going to match for the ball? Tell me what you’ll be wearing,” JJ says.

“No clue.”

“What?”

“I’ll decide on the day of.”

JJ gives him a suspicious look. “Well, I suppose we can’t go wrong with that face. I’m sure you’ll look good hanging off my arm.”

“We’re close to the same height,” Seungil reminds him. “No one is hanging off anyone’s arms.”

“Urg,” JJ groans, then laughs. “You’re a hard one to crack.”

“Do I drive you nuts?” Seungil asks, then resists the urge to smile when JJ demands if that was an actual joke. They spend the rest of the walk dodging other students until they run into Yuri, who yells at them to get a room.

All in all, it’s a pretty good date.

 

 

 

 

 

Christmas holidays begin two days later, and a significant portion of younger students go home on the Hogwarts Express. Seungil spends the rest of the week revising for his N.E.W.T. prep course in the library, and before he knows it, Christmas has come along with the Yule Ball.

“Please don’t wear that,” is the first thing Phichit says when he lets himself into Seungil’s room. Phichit’s present to Seungil this year is a calendar of puppies who spend most of their time sleeping, and he makes an impressed noise when he gets a muggle selfie stick in return. Phichit howls at the rainbow colored dress shirt on the bed and then takes it upon himself to go through Seungil’s wardrobe. “What about this one?”

Seungil turns around to find Phichit holding the grey waistcoat Seungil wore to his cousin’s wedding last summer. Also present are a pair of matching gloves, which he supposes will suffice. “Fine.”

“What would you do without me?” Phichit says as he throws himself on Seungil’s bed.

“I wouldn’t be in the tournament at all, and you wouldn’t need to help me pick an outfit,” Seungil reminds him.

“Well, At least we’ll both look good now!” Phichit says sheepishly. He himself is clad in a gold and black robe with red embroidery, and Seungil thinks his life would’ve been a lot easier if he had just asked Phichit to be his date. Then he remembers that Phichit probably has an endless rotation of friends and love interests he can spend the ball with. 

In the end, Seungil changes into the grey two-piece and throws his navy ravenclaw robes over it. He goes into the common room with Phichit and is surprised to find half of the house waiting for him, as if he’s a debutant. 

“Looking good, Champ!” 

“Go make us proud!”

“Don’t embarrass him too much!” Phichit stage whispers. “He might back out of the ball if you do!”

Eventually, Seungil makes his way to the corridor he and JJ agreed on. JJ is already there, clad in his military-style maroon durmstrang uniform. “Hey, Handsome,” JJ says when Seungil arrives and does a very obvious once-over. “Ready to be charmed?”

“Talk less,” Seungil replies as they head into the designated location for the champions. Inside, they find Professor Nikiforov charming a string of silver ribbons onto the back of Mila’s ballgown. Professor Giacametti is there too, although he appears to have already started drinking. 

JJ looks at Mila. “Where’s your date?”

“I don’t believe in established gender norms that women need dates to enjoy social occasions,” Mila says in her newly hemmed dress. “I’ll dance with whoever I want, whenever I want.”

“Fair enough,” Seungil says, which cuts off whatever dumb response JJ probably had.

Thankfully, the Headmistress clears her throat and begins giving them instructions on the champion’s dance. “It’s fine if you don’t want a date, but do you plan on dancing by yourself?” She asks Mila.

“I’ll figure it out,” Mila says with unbridled confidence. 

Eventually, they line up and follow Professor Nikiforov’s cue to descend down the newly charmed spiral staircases while orchestra music announces their entrance. The students already present turn to look at them in awe as Professor Giacometti announces their arrival. As soon as Seungil’s foot touches the ballroom floor, the self-playing instruments begin a waltz. 

“May I have this dance?” JJ bows and offers Seungil his hand. 

Seungil responds by putting one gloved hand in JJ’s. He vaguely remembers looking around to find Mila arm in arms with Sala. JJ, for the most part, is a surprisingly good dancer. He maintains a perfectly pleasant face through the waltz, even after Seungil steps on him twice. Behind him, Seungil can hear Sala and Mila giggling at them. 

“We should have practiced before hand,” Seungil decides as his robe makes a swishing sound. He’s aware of everyone present watching him and tunes them out to focus on JJ.

“Then we would’ve argued about who got to lead the dance,” JJ says, and Seungil realizes he’s right. He gives Seungil a winning smile. “Besides, it’s my personal policy to go with the flow.”

That’s probably how they ended up here in the first place, Seungil thinks. Still, JJ’s hand is warm where it sits on the small of Seungil’s back. “How much more of this?”

“Are you not enjoying our first dance?” JJ feigns hurt as they move too close to the cello. “I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent partner in everything.”

Seungil doesn’t get to reply, because the music soon changes as other students join them on the dance floor. “I’m thirsty,” he tells JJ as they move towards the snacks and refreshments table. There, they find Yuri stuffing his face.

“Where’s _your_ date?” JJ asks, then makes a comment about _weird Beauxbatons traditions_ when Yuri snaps that he doesn’t need one. 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of _our_ dance!” Mila appears out of nowhere and pulls JJ back onto the dance floor. This seems to be her mode of operation, because she spends most of the night changing partners and accepting dance requests from anyone who asks. 

Seungil, on the other hand, partakes in his obligatory dance with Mila before deciding he’s done. He’s perfectly fine with this arrangement until stumbling across Emil and Michele underneath the chandeliers. 

“Don’t you care that your _date_ is dancing with everyone but you?” Michele nods at the center of the ballroom, where JJ is dipping a pretty brunette. “It hasn’t even been thirty minutes and he’s already cheating on you.”

“Should I care?” Seungil asks to Michele’s bafflement. “I don’t enjoy dancing, but he does. It’s fine if he wants to dance with other partners.”

“You’re bloody weird,” Michele says while Seungil wanders off.

Seungil doesn’t get to stay alone for long. Phichit soon finds him with the Gryffindor triplets in tow. Together, they drag Seungil back onto the dance floor where all five of them end up holding hands through a minuet. It’s the strangest thing Seungil has participated in, although it’s not entirely unfun. 

They only make it through two songs before JJ returns with a hand on Seungil’s back. “Sorry, I’m taking my date back,” JJ says to the delight of the triplets. He whisks Seungil away and whispers in his ear, “Want to get out of here?”

Seungil blinks. “To where?” 

“Just trust me,” JJ says and leads Seungil out of the Great Hall. They bump into a few other students in the corridors and stop at the staircase leading to the astronomy tower. “Follow me, okay?” JJ grabs Seungil’s hand as they climb up at least four flights of stairs together. He charms the lock open at the top of the tower, then pushes the door open to reveal firefly lights hovering in the air of the observation room. “Surprise!”

Seungil walks inside, unintentionally tugging on JJ’s hand as he examines the room. It doesn’t escape his notice that the firefly lights have been charmed to follow them at a safe distance. “This is nice.”

“Come check out this view.” JJ leads them to the half-open casement window, where they can see most of the Hogwarts grounds. Under the moonlight, the frozen lake looks almost silver as it reflects lights from the ball. 

The view is beautiful, but Seungil still shivers at the cold December breeze. He blinks when JJ wordlessly sheds the wooly fur cape of his uniform and drapes it across Seungil’s shoulders. “Tonight is a good for stargazing,” JJ explains with his chest pressed against Seungil’s back. 

From this angle, Seungil can see the light freckles on JJ’s face. “I didn’t know you like astronomy.”

“I like a lot of things,” JJ says, his breath warm over Seungil’s face.

Seungil does the only thing he can think of and leans in to kiss JJ. It’s probably a cliche move, because JJ accepts without prompting and sets one hand on the back of Seungil’s head. The angle is unfamiliar enough that their teeth clash at first, but JJ just turns his face and returns to the kiss. JJ tastes like sparking gillywater and salt, his hand warm and comforting as it runs through Seungil’s hair. 

“This was totally not a part of the plan,” JJ says when they break apart. Still, his gaze betrays him when it lingers on Seungil’s mouth. 

“Do you want to stop?” Seungil asks.

“Definitely not.” JJ pulls him into another kiss. They somehow end up bumping into a telescope, at which point JJ decides to turn his cape into a large rug for them to sit on. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes,” Seungil says. He hadn’t thought JJ was capable of something so thoughtful, but then he remembers their first and second dates. It’s nice, he thinks, to be the subject of JJ’s affection. 

“Hey,” JJ prompts. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Seungil pauses. “I hate vegetables.”

“Something _private_.” JJ clarifies with a wink.

“I like you,” Seungil says easily. He’s been told that he’s too blunt, but the look on JJ’s face is worth the honesty.

“Oh,” JJ says. There’s something soft and foreign about the silly smile on his face. “I like you too.”

“Good.” Seungil says and kisses him again. 

Later, they charm open the observation deck and huddle together to look at the stars. JJ’s body radiates a kind of warmth Seungil is unused to, but he leans into it effortlessly. They spend a good hour at the tower before making their way back to the ball, by which point no one even questions their linked hands. 

Only a few familiar faces are left in the Great Hall. Miraculously enough, Mila is still dancing, albeit without shoes on. She waves in the middle of twirling a chuffed-looking Emil, and Seungil waves back as he and JJ join a group of people sitting around the snack table.

“Seungil!” Leo cheers, his face red. “Come have some cake!” From the content look on everyone’s faces, they either all danced with Mila or had some of the spiked punch. It’s probably a combination of both, Seungil decides. 

“Look,” JJ whispers into Seungil’s ear and points to Yuri essentially asleep on Otabek’s shoulder. “The kitten’s napping.”

Seungil can feel JJ’s lips curling into a smile. “Cute,” he says simply. Seungil pauses when Phichit lets out a low whistle. “What?”

“Nothing!” Phichit claims but glances slyly at JJ’s hand tucked into the back pocket of Seungil’s trousers. 

That’s when the clock tolls, signaling midnight. As if on cue, Mila comes running over and wraps her arms around Sala’s head into a half hug. This sends Michele into a sputtering frenzy, which everyone but Emil ignores. 

“The year is almost over,” Guanghong comments quietly. “It’s been a good one, though.”

“And the Second Task is in, what? A week?” Emil adds. “Good luck to all three of you!”

“Yoohoo!” Professor Nikiforov chooses then to appear. He looks fondly at the sight of Yuri drooling onto Otabek’s arm. “I hate to break up this touching gathering, but the ball is over. Please make your way back to your sleeping quarters unless… You want to stay behind and help clean up? Thanks for offering!”

“Look!” Phichit points somewhere in the distance. “Is Professor Katsuki _stripping_?”

When Professor Nikiforov snaps his head away to look, everyone immediately disperses. Sala even picks up Mila’s discarded shoes on their way out, the girls going into a fit of giggles once they escape out of the Great Hall. Even Seungil is laughing by then, his hand firmly in JJ’s while Yuri slowly starts to awaken after being carried out bridal style. 

Eventually, everyone goes their separate ways. Phichit, Emil, Guanghong, and Leo disappear in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms while Mila pulls Yuri towards the Beauxbatons quarters. As expected, Sala and Michele continue to argue as they head towards the Slytherin dungeons 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” JJ declares dramatically, which makes Seungil roll his eyes.

“Goodnight,” Seungil says with a small pat on JJ’s face. “I’ll see you soon?”

“I’ll be preparing for the Second Task,” JJ says with a challenging air. “You better step up your game.”

Seungil nods. “Same.”

“I’m still here,” Otabek points out. “Should I leave you two?”

“Nope!” JJ smooches Seungil dramatically on the cheeks before bidding him goodbye for real. 

Even when JJ and Otabek are gone, Seungil cannot contain the rapid beating of his heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

Seungil spends the next five days practicing spells with friends and going through the library for records of past Triwizard Tournament tasks. McGonagall even takes a whole afternoon to review key strategies with Seungil before sending him back with notes. Between quick glances in the hallways and rushed conversations over dinner, Seungil barely has time to spend with JJ, much less dwell on the status of their relationship. 

On the morning of the Second Task, Seungil is escorted by Professor Katsuki to the quidditch pitch to find that it’s been turned into large ecoclimate. “Good luck,” Professor Katsuki says, gives Seungil’s shoulder a quick squeeze, and sends him into the champion’s briefing room.

There, he finds JJ and Mila in low, hushed conversation. Seungil doesn’t have time to ask when the tournament committee begins reviewing official tournament rules with them-- no harming each other, no usage of Unforgivables, etc. Then they’re asked to enter the fully pack stadium and climb up the stage to listen to McGonagall’s briefing.

The task itself is a headache. Each champion must choose from the three vials available, drink it, identify the potion, then gather ingredients to create the antipotion before their symptoms become unbearable. The inside of the stadium has also been turned into a controlled environment with four different ecosystems, filled with creatures and plants to aid in their quest. 

This is doable, Seungil thinks. He trusts that Madam Pomfrey, the tournament officials, and the Potions Master are on hand to heal him if he does fail disastrously. 

“There’s another caveat,” McGonagall continues stiffly as two familiar faces and an unfamiliar one are escorted onto the stage. “The Goblet of Fire has chosen an individual dear to each champion to consume the potion.” 

“No,” Seungil hisses as the crowd erupts into more commotion. 

On the stage, Phichit gives him an awkward wave. 

“Champions are allowed five minutes to confer with their friends,” someone says, and Seungil rushes onto the stage to grab Phichit by the arm.

“What the hell,” Seungil half growls. “You should have said no.”

Phichit gives him a small grin. “But the Goblet of Fire chose me. I guess this is my punishment for getting you into this mess. And if I said no, it would’ve just picked another one of our friends.”

“I-”

“Relax,” Phichit tells him. “I’ll be fine. You’re the best Potions student in our year. I know because I’m your partner, remember? And Professor Katsuki wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.”

“I know that.”

“You can do it,” Phichit reassures him. “It’s all in your head. I’m rooting for you. All of Hogwarts is.”

“Time’s up,” someone says.

Seungil barely has time to consider anything before he overhears Yuri’s growl of “You better not let me die, hag!” He sneaks a quick glance at the person the Goblet chose for JJ, a girl with dark hair and blue eyes, but doesn’t have time to think about her before the task begins. He watches, helplessly, as Phichit swallows a vial of blue liquid. Then he’s allowed five minutes to diagnose Phichit’s symptoms.

“Any pain?”

“Nope.”

“Numbless? Dizziness? Changes to your sense?”

“Calm down,” Phichit laughs. “Um? I smell something… Citrusy? And- oh,” he says before his legs give out, and Seungil has to hold Phichit up by the arms. “Hahaaha!”

“Stop laughing,” Seungil hisses. “This is serious!”

“I can’t!” Phichit says. He buries his face in Seungil’s shoulder as his entire body shakes with laughter. “I can’t stop-it-I”

“Time is up,” the same irritating voice announce as all three champions are reluctantly separated from their companions.

Seungil’s mind whirls as he tries to remember his third year potions lecture. His body moves on autopilot when he’s allowed into the stadium first on the basis of his current scores. Phichit has given him enough information to identify the potion, but the ingredients for the antipotion are trickier than he would’ve liked. 

The spring water is the easier part. Seungil collects that from the first ecosystem and charms the alihotsy leaves into a secure container to hold the water. He gets lucky and finds a horseradish plant in his search for knarl quills, and easily grinds the plant into powder form with some rocks.

Things start to go downhill in the second ecosystem, where Seungil tumbles down a steep hill in his search for Puffskein hair. He ends up with a twisted ankle, which he haphazardly casts a healing charm on. Still, he has to walk with a limp, which slows down his return time. It doesn’t help that the alihotsy leaves container breaks during his fall, so he has to recollect the spring water. 

By the time he returns to the brewing station, Mila and JJ are already at work. Phichit is still laughing as he waves hysterically next to a blue-looking Yuri. With minor difficulties, Seungil starts heating his cauldron. He has never made something to counteract the laughing potion before, so he does his best to guestimate the brewing time and serving instructions.

Mila and JJ have already finished administering their concoctions when Seungil hands his flask over. His ankle aches and there are scratches running up his arms, but all he can think about is how he messed up.

"This is gross," Phichit tells him between hiccups. Still, he downs the liquid in its entirety then blinks. "Hey--hahaha-what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Seungil says. It occurs to him that there are tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks in fat drops. "For making you wait."

Phichit grabs Seungil by the face. "No! Hahah! Don't cry! I'm okay! I-hahah-My-ah-my stomach just hurts from all laughing!" He squishes Seungil's cheeks, which shocks Seungil enough that he stops crying. "No one died, okay?! The Dark Lord didn't get resurrected and I- oh, I'm not laughing anymore."

In the end, Seungil receives a heavy chunk of his points from the perfect execution of the antipotion. However, he also gets deductions from being the last to return and finish. JJ was the first to return but only treated half of his potion's symptoms. Mila gets the most points, which positions them in a three-way tie for overall tournament points.

Seungil is just glad Madam Promfrey is now checking up on Phichit, and that he's no longer the sole person responsible for madness. While the crowd cheers and hoots at the new tournament rankings, Seungil turns to find Mila and JJ looking equally worn out.

Mila has a streak of dirt across her forehead. "This was unbelievably stressful!"

"Are you okay?" JJ asks, reaching to thumb at the dried tear tracks on Seungil's face.

Seungil feels deep exhaustion in his bones, but he knows JJ and Mila have been through a similar hell. He leans into JJ's touch and says, "I've been better."

Mila glances at the healer's table and sighs. "Yuri isn't gonna let this go for a while. Anyways, JJ, who is your friend? I've never seen her before."

JJ promptly lets go of Seungil and his face closes off rapidly. "That-"

Professor Giacometti comes by and sets a hand on JJ's shoulder. "Jean, you can go see your fiancée now."

Seungil stares.

"I can explain," JJ says quickly, as Mila unsubtly drags Professor Giacometti away. "She-"

"Is she your fiancée?" Seungil's voice is weirdly calm. 

"According to our parents, yeah. But it's just an outdated wizarding family tradition. You know how it is." JJ gives him a smile that doesn't meet his eyes.

"No," Seungil says slowly. "I don't know how it is. If she's not important to you, then why did the Goblet choose her?"

"Of course we're friends," JJ continues frantically. "Good friends, actually. We grew up together. She's practically my sister at this point."

Seungil frowns. "Then why are you still engaged?"

"It’s complicated?" JJ's voice grows quiet. "We... May be together now? I mean, we never broke up, but we also haven't been together in forever. Fuck, I don't know. Listen, things are not that simple-"

“Does she know about us?”

“She knows you were my date to the ball.”

Seungil gets the distinct feeling that he’s been the subject of a long inside joke. He can feel his entire body shaking, and Seungil closes his eyes. "Have you kissed her too? Tell me the truth."

"Yes," JJ admits eventually, sounding defeated. He doesn't say anything when Seungil walks away.

Seungil ignores the Headmistress calling his name and heads directly for a shortcut that takes him from the changing rooms back into the castle. He doesn't remember how he got back to the Ravenclaw common room, but he's infinitely relieved to makes it back before the other students. After casting a noise-cancelling charm on the door, Seungil sits down on the end of the bed and stares out of the window.

Time passes in weird intervals until Seungil hears furniture being moved downstairs. The party has officially started in the Ravenclaw common room.

Seungil feels physically and emotionally drained. There's an aching hollowness tugging behind his ribs, and Seungil desperately wishes he could go downstairs, pretend everything is fine, and join the celebration. Instead he's stuck in his room, feeling completely disconnected. Then he remembers.

JJ had warned Seungil, at the onset of their relationship, to not fall in love with him. Yet, Seungil had been foolish enough to dismiss all those comments about JJ being popular and being shared. It’s Seungil's fault for believing that they were exclusive and that he was special.

"Fuck," Seungil says. He closes the curtains, locks the door, and tries to go to sleep. In reality, he closes his eyes and counts to 3458 before passing out from sheer exhaustion.

Seungil wakes up later to a completely dark room and something heavy on top of him. He pushes the offending weight off and frowns when Phichit yelps.

" _Lumos_!" Phichit whispers and turns on all the lamps in the room. "Woah, what happened to you?"

Seungil drops his head back on the pillow. "I'm tired."

"I thought you were out celebrating. I got dragged away to the feast by Leo and Guanghong, but we didn't see you at dinner at all. I thought you'd be with JJ, but then Otabek said you guys got into a fight? There are some mad rumors flying around now. What _happened_?"

"Turn off the lights," is all Seungil says.

Phichit pouts but does as he’s told. "Did you sleep through everything? Did you eat at all?"

"Yes and no."

"Seungil, what's _wrong_? People are saying that the girl the Goblet chose for JJ is his fiancée. That can't be true, right?" When Seungil doesn't respond, Phichit slaps him with a stray pillow. "Come on! I almost died laughing for you today!"

Eventually, Seungil musters enough energy to sit up. He must look like hell, because even Phichit falls quiet. "It’s true."

Phichit's brows furrow in confusion. "What is?"

"She _is_ his fiancée." The words feel strange coming out of his mouth.

"Oh," Phichit says quietly. "I thought you guys were... You know."

Seungil looks away. "I thought so too."

"You didn't know?"

"Not until this afternoon."

The silence that follows is excruciating until Phichit finally declares, "I'm going to hex him."

"You'll get in trouble," Seungil says automatically, because it's true. "You can't physically harm Durmstrang's champion."

"But he hurt _you_!" Phichit yells, then lowers his voice. He crawls up on the bed and sighs when Seungil doesn't respond. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Seungil feels that something is breaking inside of him, but he has no way of vocalizing it. Instead, he lets himself be pulled into a hug and stays there motionlessly. After a while, he eats the pastries Phichit brought and falls into a restless sleep.

He doesn't wake up for at least twelve more hours, not until one of his roommates makes a miraculous appearance.

"Here's Hogwart's hero!" He stops at the sight of Seungil's bed air and red eyes. "Are you alright, Mate?"

"Fine," Seungil mumbles. That's apparently not convincing enough, so Seungil gathers his toiletries and heads to the boy's bath. He runs into some second year girls, who start speaking to him before detecting his foul mood. He feels moderately alive again after a shower. Seungil thinks he's doing okay for the most part, until he spots the jar of fireflies he'd charmed after the ball in an attempt to reproduce JJ's magic. Seungil is extinguishing the lights when Phichit bursts into the room again.

"It's New Year's Eve! Everyone is out celebrating! People want to see you!"

Seungil looks at the wall. 

Phichit frowns. "The longer you stay hidden here, the worse things are going to seem when you leave. Don't you want to talk to JJ?"

"No," Seungil snaps. That's the last thing he wants.

"Okay," Phichit says. "But won't you come eat with us in the Hufflepuff common room? Guanghong's mom sent us treats from Beijing. You can come hang out in our rooms instead of locking yourself in here. We won't... Um. We won't mention JJ if you don't want us to."

"I don't," Seungil confirms. He's always been a sore loser, but he'd never thought it would apply to his love life. Slowly, Seungil changes into something presentable again and follows Phichit into the Hufflepuff basement. A few people come to congratulate Seungil, but he's content to let Phichit make the small talk for him. Seungil feels like he barely has the energy to stay collected, much less socialize. 

Eventually, Seungil and Phichit make it to the dorm rooms where they find Leo and Guanghong playing wizard's chess on the floor. Guanghong looks immediately worried at the sight of Seungil, but he doesn't say anything and feeds him instead.

New Year's Eve is spent eating with everyone in the dorm. Seungil knows they’re missing the feast in the Great Hall for him, but he doesn't have the courage to ask them to leave him alone. Emil and Leo take turns smuggling food out of the kitchen, and the spread they procure is impressive enough that Michele joins them for dessert later.

At half past eleven, everyone bundles up in their warmest robes and huddles in the courtyard to watch the fireworks. Someone has charmed a moving countdown in the air, and Seungil watches in the relative darkness of their corner as they move into the new year.

With a heavy heart, Seungil hopes he'll be wiser this year.

The last three days of the winter holidays pass without fanfare. JJ doesn't attempt to contact Seungil, which is for the better. Seungil still doesn't know how he should feel.

Unfortunately, by the time classes start again, everyone in Hogwarts has heard the rumour about how Seungil was dramatically played and dumped by JJ. Some variations of the story include mistresses, wild turbulent fights, and extreme embellishments to Seungil's non-existent love life. Seungil says nothing to promote the rumors, but enough people have heard about the fiancée and seen Seungil in a sorry state to piece together the story.

No one is brash enough to personally speak to Seungil, but the whispers continue amplified in his wake. Students look at him with a mix of pity and confusion, and the air in the castle is thick with tension.

Mila is the one who finds Seungil after charms class. "Sorry!" She says after pulling him into a hallway. "I told Sala, but some Slytherins overheard, and things got out of control. It's my fault!"

"It's not your fault," Seungil says, knowing fully well he's the one who had an argument in public and then aided the rumors by looking pathetic.

"Are you okay?" 

"No," Seungil replies honestly. "But I'll be fine. Don't pity me."

This makes Mila smile. "I wouldn't _dare_. You're incredibly resilient, Seungil. It's an enviable trait."

"I don't know about that, but I have to go to class now."

"Oh!" Mila glances around the now empty hallway. "Me too, actually!"

Seungil must look _really_ pitiful, because Professor Longbottom doesn't even comment when Seungil shows up late.

 

 

 

 

 

Four days into the start of classes, it occurs to Seungil that his friends are taking turns guarding him. He arrives at this conclusion when Michele Crispino of all people insists on walking with him after Professor Ciridali's class.

"I’m going to the greenhouse," Seungil says when Michele insists they go to the library to meet Sala and Emil. "I need to check my plants."

"Isn't Guanghong checking up on them?" Michele says, then shuts up when he realizes he's not supposed to know that. It's fitting, probably, that everyone has mapped out Seungil’s schedule to ensure he's accompanied at all times. "

Seungil doesn't have the energy to interrogate him. "Go meet them. I'll catch up later." When Michele tries to argue, Seungil adds, "Be careful, or people will think you actually care about me."

"Smartass." Michele gives him a soft shove and leaves.

The greenhouse is silent when Seungil enters. He quickly finds his potted aconium plant lined up against the window, where Guanghong arranged them for maximum sunlight exposure. The leaves have grown in the week that Seungil spent wallowing, and he's crouching down when a familiar voice says, "You're a hard person to track."

JJ is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. In this lighting, he seems different. Older, maybe.

"I don't want to talk to you." Seungil turns away. He shakes JJ off when JJ tries to grab his arm. "Leave."

"Let me explain."

Seungil wants to laugh. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do." JJ moves forward. "You wouldn't have gone out of your way to ignore me if you didn’t. I'm the number one public enemy at Hogwarts right now. Do you know how many of your friends threatened to hex me? Would they do that if you really didn't care? Just. Give me some of your time, _please_."

It's the first time Seungil has seen JJ so desperate. "I suppose you'll keep rambling regardless of what I say."

JJ takes that as his cue to continue. "I spoke to my family. The engagement is off. It was always this background thing in my life. And, yeah, Isabella and I care about each other, but we also dated and experimented with other people. No one knew if we'd actually get married, but I kept the engagement on because it was a safe escape route. But that’s fucked up. You both deserve better."

"So I'm an experiment." Seungil lets out a huff of disbelief. "I knew you only asked me to the Yule Ball as a joke, but you took it too far." They both took it too far.

JJ’s eyes are large and unreadable. "That's not true."

“Don’t lie.”

"Yeah, I asked you as a joke, but now I’m serious about you." JJ runs hand through his hair in frustration. "Everything I did or said to you-- it was all true. Why don't you trust me?"

Seungil already knows the answer to that. "You never take anything seriously. It’s all for show. Everything is a challenge to you. I'm just a shiny Hogwarts trophy."

"That's not true." JJ spits out. He runs his hands through his face and grunts. "It wasn't a game to me! I do care about you!"

"You care about what people think of you."

"I don't. All of Hogwarts can hate me for all I care, but I only want you. I don't know if this is love or something else, but I want this thing between us to work." JJ's voice is low and laced with defeat. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"I don't know," Seungil says, after an eternity. His feelings for JJ are messy and illogical. Seungil wants, more than anything, to move on and stop caring, but he also craves JJ's attention and affection. "I need more time."

JJ's shoulders sag with relief. "Of course. Just- Don't run away from me anymore."

"Okay," Seungil says, and doesn't pull away when JJ gives his hand a firm squeeze.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuri is the first one to openly comment on this. "You shouldn't have given this dumbass a second chance," he says after finding them eating sandwiches near the Sundial Garden. Yuri then tries to hide behind one of the large stones when female voices calling for _Yuratchka~_ carry over in the wind.

"Running from your admirers?" JJ asks, laughing when Yuri grunts in confirmation. "If you leave us alone now, I'll tell them you went the other way." He pauses. "And Otabek should still be helping Hagrid with his newly hatched fwoopers."

"Eat shit!" Yuri snaps, but heads in the direction of Hagrid's hut regardless. He pretends to kick dirt at the floating fire charm Seungil casted, but Seungil moves it out of the way with a flick of his wand. 

"Cute," JJ comments idly when Yuri leaves. "He's so predictable."

Seungil takes another bite of his sandwich, which JJ had nicked from the kitchen. They have, for the most part, agreed to meet outside the jurisdiction of Seungil's protection squad. While Phichit had said nothing at the sight of JJ hanging around Seungil again, their other friends had been less accepting. "Why do you wind him up so much?"

"It's fun to tease him."

"Like me?"

JJ turns look at him seriously. “I don't do things just to get a reaction out of you. You're important to me."

"So sappy," Seungil says, but smiles into his pumpkin juice regardless. It's weird for him to open himself up to JJ again, especially after JJ has seen a deeply vulnerable part of him. This is something he's been thinking about, ever since their public lunch dates in the Great Hall turned into quiet picnics outdoors. They meet in deserted fourth-floor balconies after classes and in the Room of Requirement to work on assignments in the evenings. There's something thrilling yet comforting about this new level of secrecy. Seungil now sees a less flamboyant, quieter side of JJ.

Sentimental is not the word Seungil would choose to describe himself, but he does feel unfamiliar excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach every time they're alone. Sometimes JJ spends long pauses staring at Seungil, like he's the only person worth looking at.

"Stop looking at me," Seungil says one day, when they're watching The Host on Seungil's old projector and using the wall as a screen. JJ keeps commenting over "muggle technology," but Seungil is convinced JJ only chose this movie out of Seungil's collection so they could talk over it.

JJ turns until his nose is almost touching Seungil's. It's a weird position, with both of them on Seungil's bed. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." Still, Seungil instinctively moves back when JJ leans in for a kiss. He freezes after realizing what just happened.

JJ is quiet for a moment. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Sorry," Seungil says. In an uncharacteristic move, he sits up, brushes hair out of JJ's forehead, and kisses it. JJ smells faintly of sandalwood and winter air. Somehow, Seungil ends up half on JJ's lap with as he tries to steady them both. Seungil sighs when JJ buries his face in Seungil's chest.

"You're impossible," JJ mumbles into Seungil's shirt. "I never know what you're going to do next, but, hell, I've never wanted to be better for anyone else." 

Seungil now knows that JJ’s flirting is a defense mechanism, and there’s always an ounce of truth in his excessive overtures. Perhaps they both underestimated the magnitude of their feelings for each other. 

JJ’s undercut is surprisingly soft when Seungil runs his hand through it. If possible, Seungil relaxes more into JJ’s hold. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Embrace an irresistibly handsome man?” JJ suggests. He kisses the inside of Seungil’s arm where Seungil has rolled his sleeves up.

“Romantic relationships. Kissing. Touching. Everything,” Seungil clarifies. He looks away when JJ peers up at him with dark eyes. 

“I was your first kiss?”

Seungil nods.

“I was sure you would’ve, with-” JJ then laughs at his own suggestion.

This is news to Seungil. “What? With who?” 

“You know-Phichit- Woah!” JJ hawlks when Seungil pushes him down, his hair fanning wildly across Seungil’s sheets. “Come on. You two are super touchy!”

Seungil resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he sets his hands on the solid plane of JJ’s abs, at the spot where his shirt has ridden up. “I’ve never thought about him that way. Happy?”

“I’m happy you chose me,” JJ tells him as his hands settle on Seungil’s hips. “You could have anyone, but you gave my selfish, albeit irresistable, ass another chance.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re the social butterfly here.”

For some reason, this makes JJ sit up. “You can’t be serious. You’re the face of Hogwarts. Don’t you know how many people want you? Your _fanclub_ wanted to disembowel me.”

“I don’t have a fan club.”

“It’s called the Ravenclaw House!” JJ leans back on his elbows and shakes his head in laughter. “You’re unbelievable. Beneath that attractive, stoic face is something to be treasured. I’m not the only one who sees it.” He stops for a moment to look at Seungil, his gaze sharp but sincere. “But you’re so much more than that too-”

“Stop while you’re ahead,” Seungil warns him. He huffs out a breath when JJ pulls him down on the bed, JJ kissing up the expanse of Seungil’s arm as he murmurs praises onto Seungil’s skin.

A kiss. “Capable.”

Another. “Intelligent.”

“I get it.” Seungil covers JJ’s mouth with his hand. That just results in JJ making wet, smooching noises at Seungil’s palm. Seungil gets his revenge by wiping it on JJ’s shirt, but then leans down to seal JJ’s lips in an actual kiss. 

The movie ends on its own while they’re preoccupied. Seungil suggests that JJ stay the night, mostly because JJ doesn’t know the castle well enough to avoid Filch patrolling the corridors after hours. JJ looks pleased to change into Seungil’s ratty Yonsei University sweats-- something Seungil’s family has no shortage of. 

JJ leaves early in the morning, but not before planting some disgusting, wet kisses on Seungil’s face. He succeeds at sneaking out of Ravenclaw Tower undetected, but not without leaving his belt on Seungil’s bed. 

Unfortunately, that’s exactly where Phichit finds it when he comes by to borrow Seungil’s notes. Phichit takes one look at the Durmstrang engraving on the buckles and grows quiet. "You're the smartest person I know, Seungil. I trust your judgement, but how do you know things won't go south again?"

"I don't know anything for sure." Seungil rolls the belt up and drops it into his bag. “But for once, I find the unknown exciting.”

Phichit hums quietly and rocks on his heels. “I’m happy for you, but now I can never sit on your bed ever again.”

“Don’t be gross, we didn’t do anything.”

Phichit sticks his fingers in his ears. “LALALALA! I don’t want to hear it! Don’t tell me the details of your sex life.”

“There is no-”

“Nope! Say no more! When The Daily Prophet writes a cover story on your love affair, don’t forget to mention I’m the one who matched you two.”

“You didn’t-”

“I did it indirectly by putting your name in the Goblet~” Phichit singsongs. He doesn’t wait for a response before skipping out of the room with Seungil’s scrolls. 

 

 

 

 

 

With N.E.W.T. prep classes and the announcement of the Final Task, Seungil barely has time to eat three meals a day, much less worry about fulfilling people’s expectations of his love life. He still spends plenty of time kissing and touching JJ, but most of their makeout sessions end with them practicing charms together or talking about the future.

Seungil learns that JJ does charity work with his family during summer vacations, that his mother has her own fashion line, and that their family has a beach house in Ontario. In turn, Seungil tells JJ about his parent’s academic work and about how Seungil spent most of his childhood at the rink with his cousin Yuna. They also talk about JJ’s plans after Durmstrang and the few quidditch scouts who have approached him, JJ laughing when Seungil unironically calls him a hotshot.

“So you think I’m hot?” JJ winks.

“No. I think that _you_ think you’re hot.”

By February, Hogwarts has moved on to a rumor about how Professor Nikiforov plans to put the moves on Professor Katsuki on Valentine's Day. When someone asks about the current betting pool, Phichit refuses to release sensitive information. Unfortunately, Phichit and the rest of their friends still have no qualms about interrupting Seungil’s time with JJ. 

“Both of you are gross,” Yuri reminds them on a weekly basis, but he seems to have mellowed out after receiving Swiss chocolate from Otabek.

Valentine’s Day is so busy that Seungil spends most of the night in the greenhouse. JJ comes to pick him up before curfew with an armful of roses, but they eventually give them to a fifth-year they find crying in the Ravenclaw common room. After some needling from JJ, they learn that she got dumped at dinner.

“Would a hug make you feel better?” JJ suggests.

The girl blows her nose into another tissue. “Maybe if it’s from Seungil.” 

JJ just mouths: _I told you so_. By the time they get to Seungil’s room, they’re both too exhausted to do anything but sleep. 

So Seungil isn’t expecting it when JJ surprises him a week later by turning the Room of Requirement into a cabin. They’d already finished dinner, where no fewer than five people paid Phichit for participating in the Nikiforov-Katsuki betting pool. “What’s this?” Seungil asks when JJ closes the door and leads him to the fire place already crackling with warmth. 

JJ gestures for Seungil to sit on the sofa. “I thought you’d like this. It’s got that Canadian charm, like me.”

“Whatever you say.” Seungil replies and loops his arms around JJ. They spend a good amount of time snogging. At one point, JJ leans so far into the couch that the back springs down to reveal a sofa-bed. Seungil smiles against JJ’s lips. “So _this_ is what you had in mind.” 

They’ve fooled around enough that Seungil no longer feels shy about touching JJ. Yet, he’s still taken by surprise when JJ says, “I want to eat you out. Can I?”

When Seungil nods, JJ scoots down onto the floor. They spend forever undressing each other, mostly because JJ keeps tickling Seungil. Eventually, Seungil lies face down on the bed as JJ kisses up his thighs. “This is embarrassing.”

JJ blows a raspberry into the back of Seungil’s knee. “Why? You have such a nice ass.”

Seungil buries his face into the newly appearing sheets. “You’re so annoying.” 

“That’s not what you said three days ago.” JJ shoots back and uncaps something. Then something warm and wet is being spread around Seungil’s hole, making Seungil sigh. 

Sex, as a concept, seems so simple. Yet, there’s something tremendous about Seungil baring himself to JJ. The first lick of JJ’s tongue is experimental, but JJ soon gets adventurous and leaves Seungil panting. Seungil is vaguely aware that rimming shouldn’t feel this good, but then JJ is slipping an oiled finger inside of him. This, at least, isn’t new.

“Is this okay?” JJ asks.

Seungil closes his eyes. “Yeah.” He knows, that JJ knows, they both enjoy this. JJ works slowly but methodically until he’s four knuckles deep inside of Seungil and curling his fingers. Seungil tenses immediately, but wills himself to relax when JJ tells him to breathe. 

JJ turns Seungil around until they’re facing each other. “Hey, can I put it in tonight? You can say no.”

Saying no has never been difficult for Seungil. But for once, he desperately wants otherwise. He knows that he’s perfectly capable of coming from JJ’s fingers, but his balls tighten at the prospect of JJ inside of him. “Yes,” Seungil says. “ _Yes_.”

Seungil lets himself be manhandled again, as JJ repositions them and sets a pillow under Seungil’s stomach. Seungil can hear JJ ripping open a condom, but he doesn’t truly process it until JJ’s hands are on his waist. 

“Let me know if you want to stop,” JJ says, even though Seungil has never asked him to do so in bed before.

JJ’s cock is thick like the rest of him. Seungil hisses at the first slide, and they both breathe for a minute before JJ moves in further. “Relax,” JJ reminds him, sounding strained himself. By the time he’s fully sheathed inside, Seungil is already burning. 

“Okay?” JJ kisses the back of Seungil’s neck.

“Keep going,” Seungil assures him. When JJ continues to move in small, excruciating increments, Seungil hisses. “I want you to fuck me, not poke me.” This gets JJ into the competitive mood, and Seungil is relieved when JJ begins to fuck him with more urgency. 

Things are neither mind blowing nor unbearable until JJ shifts his position. JJ’s cock slides against a sensitive part of Seungil that sends him into a low, guttural groan. JJ notices, and repeats it until Seungil hears himself making a breathy, whining sound. Seungil tries to maintain the angle, and huffs in relief when JJ wraps one hand around Seungil’s cock. 

“Good?” JJ’s voice is low and hot.

“More,” Seungil groans out as JJ’s hips begin snapping more erratically. The hand over Seungil’s cock turns frantic, and Seungil’s orgasm hits him quickly and unexpectedly. In a moment blind sentimentality, he tightens around JJ and grunts out, “ _Jean_.”

It’s enough to make JJ hiss “I’m gonna-” into Seungil’s ear and spill into the condom. 

They stay like that for a bit, JJ breathing into Seungil’s shoulder until Seungil pushes him off.

JJ rolls off Seungil and looks at him. “Was that okay?”

“Yes,” Seungil says and means it. He lounges bonelessly near the fire while JJ cleans up, both of them thankful that the room is well supplied. When JJ finally crawls into bed and pulls the covers over them, Seungil slides his feet in between JJ’s calves. 

“Cold!” 

Seungil stares him down. “Warm them up, then.”

“Soooo,” JJ drawls out with a shiteating grin. “How was your first time with King JJ?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Oh, come on-”

Seungil presses his face into JJ’s chest. “It was nice. Now stop talking and let me rest.”

By some miracle, JJ does as he’s told. They spend the night in the room and too long saying goodbye in the morning. For the first time in his life, Seungil misses his morning class after taking too long in the baths. He goes to apologize to Professor Katsuki later, only to learn that his class tried to cover for him by transfiguring a chair into looking like Seungil.

“It was pretty good,” Professor Katsuki says keenly. “I’m glad everyone is so creative.”

“Sorry again,” Seungil tells him, just as a large poodle bounds into the room and nearly knocks Professor Katsuki down.

“Makkachin!” Professor Katsuki readjusts his glasses while the poodle climbs onto him. “What are you doing here? You should be at home!”

Seungil opens his mouth, then closes it when Professor Nikiforov comes bounding in. 

“Yuuri~ Makkachin followed me into the fireplace again! We should’ve never let him seen us using floo pow-oh.” Professor Nikiforov blinks at the sight of Seungil. “Hello!”

“Excuse me,” Seungil says quickly before making his escape. His mind is already swimming with questions when he runs into Mila.

“Hey! Just the person I’m looking for! Headmistress McGonagall wants to talk to us about the Final Task!”

 

 

 

 

 

The Final Task happens in April and turns out to be Seungil’s worst nightmare. Any preparation he made becomes immediately useless when a bloody three headed dog chews up JJ’s wand in the middle of the labyrinth, shooting sparks that set the greenery into wild blue flames. All Seungil remembers is trying to put out the fire before he, too, is knocked unconscious.

In the end, Mila is the one who extinguishes the flames, puts the dog to sleep, and drags both Seungil and JJ’s unconscious asses out of the ever-changing maze with the Triwizard Trophy tucked under her arm. It’s a story both he and JJ hear countless times as they’re visited in the hospital wing. Fortunately, people are more than happy to fill in the gaps in their memory. 

Hindsight is twenty/twenty. Seungil realizes that they all underestimated Mila in the way that only self-interested, overconfident men could.

“It was amazing, Mate,” Emil explains between Leo and Guanghong. “The Beauxbatons section went wild! Yuri even jumped up and kissed Otabek!”

“Oh?” JJ wiggles his eyebrows at his friend.

“No comment,” Otabek says as he continues cutting up apples for JJ. “You both did well.”

“And no one died!” Phichit adds. “That’s what we call a success! Don’t worry, I saved all the Daily Prophet photos of Mila carrying you guys out.”

Guanghong nods in agreement. “Professor Nikiforov also hugged Professor Katsuki. Maybe they’ll finally make some progress now.”

An event from two months ago comes flashing back to Seungil. In between classes, JJ, and preparing for the Final Task, Seungil had completely pushed it into the recess of his mind. “I’m pretty sure they already live together.”

Everyone turns to look at Seungil. Even JJ, who’s taken to sitting half on-top of Seungil on his already crowded hospital bed, tilts his head in confusion.

“Who?”

“Professor Katsuki and Professor Nikiforov.”

“Oh! About that!” Phichit grins sheepishly and scratched his head. “They’re actually married! They have been for a year now, actually.”

The group is silent for a beat before howling in various degrees of disbelief.

“Bloody hell!” Leo screams and tries to jump on Phichit. “You could have told us!” 

“It was so obvious!” Phichit yells, but still runs to the other end of the hospital wing when Emil tries to pull him into a headlock. Phichit rams into Michele at the door, which sets off another round of shouting until Madam Pomfrey arrives to shut them up.

Seungil tugs on JJ’s arm. “How much money did you lose in the betting pool?”

JJ ducks his head and places a kiss on Seungil’s temple. “Doesn’t matter, because now I have you.”

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the year flies by at an excruciatingly fast rate. After the tournament, Seungil is confronted with the reality that his time at Hogwarts is truly coming to an end. He spends all of his waking hours either asleep or doing revisions or with JJ. In May, Seungil sits for his N.E.W.T. exams, by the end of which all the seventh years gather in the courtyard and start a celebratory bonfire. 

The night before the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations leave Hogwarts, everyone gathers in the Great Hall for a final feast. The students eat too much, laugh too much, and scream too much when the instruments from the Yule Ball make an appearance and Professor Nikiforov whisks Professor Katsuki into a dance. Even McGonagall is excessively lenient of the rowdiness, leaving the students to their own devices with strictly worded warnings about not embarrassing Hogwarts.

Embarrassment is not something JJ understands, because he jumps onto the Ravenclaw table at some point and makes a speech about how much he adores Seungil. He ducks when Yuri throws black pudding at him and starts singing shamelessly. 

Later, when JJ extends his hand to Seungil, everyone starts chanting “Take his hand! Take his hand!” 

“I hate this,” Seungil says but gets on the table regardless. 

“You’re quite loud for two people who didn’t even win the tournament!” Mila shouts from the Beauxbatons table, where students have charmed a chair to hover in the air with Mila in it. She’s waving her hands at people like royalty, her laughter ringing through the hall and disappearing into everyone’s cheers. If possible, this is how Seungil wants to remember everyone’s last night together.

“I can’t believe it’s almost over,” JJ remarks when they finally jump off the table. 

“It’s not the end,” Seungil says, for he knows there’s more to come after he boards the Hogwarts Express for the last time. There’s the long-awaited Europe road trip with his family, the promise of spending the summer at JJ’s beach house, the outstanding invitation from Phichit to visit him in Thailand, and everyone’s plan to meet in Japan for the Quidditch World Cup. Afterwards, Seungil will worry about his N.E.W.T results and his application for the Gringotts apprenticeship in London, where JJ has signed with a small league team. 

The future seems full of promise, and that’s downright magical.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is shamelessly based off [this fanart](https://twitter.com/_case314/status/802895962226114562) and the idea that Phichit would be the coolest puff at Hogwarts. Thanks to Jess, Amy, and Nadia for the support!!! :P My self-indulgent excuse about how the Asian kids ended up at Hogwarts is that post-reconstruction, Hogwarts was in need of students and signed a treaty with other magical schools to absorb some of their incoming first years.


End file.
